buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leobwin/Thunder Reign
Thunder Storm Main Deck *Flag: Dragon World *Buddy: Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Items **3x Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Spells **3x Blue Dragon Shield **4x Dragoenergy **2x Dragonic Charge **4x Green Dragon Shield **2x Jackknife Braveheart **4x Jackknife Gift **3x White Dragon Shield **3x Dragobond **2x Dragonic Grimoire *Impacts ** *Monsters **Size 0 *** **Size 1 *** **Size 2 ***4x Jackknife "Berserker" ***4x Jackknife "Burn Energy" ***2x Jackknife "Beistand" ***4x Jackknife "Thunder Storm" ***4x Jackknife Dragon **Size 3 ***2x Jackknife "10000" Total Cards: 50/50 Sideboard *Items ** *Spells **4x Cavalry Academy **4x Knightenergy **2x Flying Dragon Shield *Impacts ** *Monsters ** Total Cards: 10/10 Cards That Are Considerations *Items **Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle **Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem *Spells **Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Impacts ** *Monsters **Size 0 *** **Size 1 *** **Size 2 ***Jackknife "Savior" ***Jackknife "Beistand" **Size 3 *** Deck Discussion General Overview This video is the basis of this build, similar to my original Jackknife deck, but more streamlined. I've made some changes based on piloting the deck for a little bit (as well as comments left on it pre-edit, thanks everyone). I don't really know what to say about this, it's been a hell of a lot of fun piloting this deck. It's a combo deck, and doing a lot of mental math to ensure I don't die yet get Jackknife "Gold Ritter" off feels so great and rewarding every time I do it. The credit for the sideboard of this deck goes mostly to Hunter Serge. He's been great in suggesting other edits as well (Dragobond being one of these), but this sideboard is just almost taken right from his deck, with one exception -- the Flying Dragon Shields I found were a better fit for the deck than the Gospel of the White Dragon Deity. While the card doesn't deal 2 damage to your opponent, these are both things to do post-"Gold Ritter", after players sideboard into their burn spells, and I found that the 3 less gauge cost makes the card much more useful. This deck is so, so much fun. The power of being able to Gold Ritter on turn two or turn three when your opponent is still trying to get things into their drop zone to take an extra turn or trying to find certain pieces of Gleipnir /Ragnarok combo (the two decks I come across most) and just laughing as they Ragnarok their board and yours, but you only take 2 damage from their Fenrir/Joker link attack. To those in the comments who have brought up Jackknife "Savior", this deck does not need him. I've so far tested this deck in about 30 matches, and it's won probably 28 of them, losing the other two when Jackknife "Gold Ritter" was out already.'' ''Another thing that comes up a lot, this deck at first glance doesn't have a lot of gauge build. A lot of people play Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle and/or Dragon Knight, El Quixote for gauge. Perhaps it's my history with Weiss Schwarz or Magic: The Gathering, where you're required to think several cards ahead, but I always have the gauge I need to pull off Jackknife "Gold Ritter". More often than not he comes out turn three, which is four gauge from charging and drawing twice, gaining gauge via Jackknife "Burn Energy" or Dragonic Charge. The MOST expensive this deck can need is 11 gauge, and yes, I understand that six is not 11, but I did find the median gauge cost for most paths that lead to Jackknife "Gold Ritter" is about six or seven gauge. As I only have two cards that I'll cast post-Ritter that require gauge (Jackknife Braveheart and Jackknife Gift), the gauge for these cards can be gotten from charging those pesky Jackknife Evolutions, Dragobonds, other cards that do nothing post-Ritter. On that subject; doing things post Jackknife "Gold Ritter". ''This is very, very important. Shields, Dragonic Grimoire, Jackknife Gift, all these things effect the game post-Ritter. I still feel as though I want more things to be able to do, at this point I've been looking at Dragogenius, but I don't really like the card in general. Let's talk about Dragonic Grimoire, because this is the only addition to my deck the other Jackknife player at my shop questioned. This card has won me games. I've gone and comboed out with no gift in my hand, used Jackknife "Thunder Storm" to drop myself to 5 life, and just used Grimoire to naturally draw into Jackknife Gift or Jackknife "Gold Ritter". This card digs three deeper when you're searching for your combo, and yes, I have whiffed this before, but you weren't going to win at that point anyway, you might as well dig three deeper. It doubles as something to do post Jackknife "Gold Ritter" as well, discarding a hand full of Jackknife Evolutions or other useless cards to draw into three new cards. This card is insanely good. Not good enough to be put blanketly into every Dragon World deck, but extremely good nonetheless. This deck has become my trial by fire of my other decks (lists will be up soon). So far, my Weapon-based Dragon World deck has been able to beat every other deck I have, but Jackknife still sweeps it 2-0 in every match. Match-Up Breakdown Magic World I need to say the hardest matchup for this deck was one I did not anticipate at all -- 72 Pillars, or other Magic World decks. The refresh combined with their high shield density really hurts the deck, and they managed to wreck me even without casting Abra Cadabra! on my Jackknife Gifts. It came down to a climactic fight, and I had no other option than to lose, so of course I used Thunder Reign to kill myself and take his buddy with me. These are always very good games, but with Magical Goodbye, Solomon's Shield and Chillax!, as well as Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever to refresh those shields, in games where I am unable to get Ritter out and don't get lucky, it's easily a game loss. This is a similar effect against Wizards, using Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock to refresh their shields. Legend World This is easily the most fun matchup, against the Great Spell, Ragnarok deck. Heroes and Wydar Sarkal are decks I've gotten to play against a bit, but playing against Great Spell, Ragnarok is hilariously fun. I've had opponents use it JUST to make me lose my hand, because their deck has a backup plan and mine doesn't. Generally, this relies on me getting another base form, (the best one to get here is Jackknife Dragon) and then getting Jackknife "Thunder Storm" out. Paying two life to destroy their monsters is a hefty price, but when neither of us have cards in hand, it's worth it as long as I don't go too low. Getting surprised by a hard-cast Demon Wolf, Fenrir doesn't feel very good. Against this deck, ''if I can, I like to remain at 7 life while casting Demon Wolf, Fenrir is a possibility. I think I may put some Jackknife "Savior"s in the sideboard actually, they seem to be pretty good in this situation. Great Spell, Ragnarok doesn't destroy Ritter, but Fenrir hits over it. This was a use for White Dragon Shields I hadn't thought of, but casting them in response to Great Spell, Ragnarok helps to stem the bleeding a bit. Hopefully your opponent doesn't get two Ice Blade, Jokers out, but if they do, they can link attack to remove the shield effect, and then hit for 6. It hurts, but no cards can really prepare you for Great Spell, Ragnarok, you just have to hope your opponent can't get it quickly and you can get to Jackknife "Gold Ritter" quicker. Cards I Want To Play But Can't Justify Jackknife "Jaeger"; I recently pulled a foil of this, and it's making me even more sad I don't play them, but... For this deck, the ideal turn is Jackknife, Jackknife, Jackknife, Jackknife Gift, drop down to 5 life, Jackknife "Gold Ritter". I feel like Jackknife "Jaeger" is more for builds with cards like Jackknife "Savior" in mind, people who want to field their Jackknives. I'm fine with doing nothing turn one and turn two if I need to, something people at my locals really don't get. I want all of my Jackknives to be either essential pieces to help me pull off the combo or do something on play, not on attack, since I don't want to really be attacking with them. Any comments and recommendations are welcomed, as well as advice on brewing as a whole. I'm just coming to Buddyfight competitive play as a player of Weiss Schwarz (not that I don't love the game, but I need a bit of a break from it), so any videos to good players playing, or well done deck lists, is really welcome. Changes are going to come slowly, probably, as I am still scraping the last pieces of this deck together. Tournament Places/Other Brags 1st Place in tournament on 11/30/2014 -- went 3-1, 6 players. 5th Place in tournament on 12/28/2014 with Sideboards -- went 2-2, 8 players. Category:Blog posts